Latent Content
by sailor-ice
Summary: Rei is tired of waiting around. It's not like this is anything new. Tonight she will make Minako see the truth, but will Rei be able to handle the truth?


**Latent Content**

**Summary: Rei is tired of waiting around. It's not like this is anything new. Tonight she will make Minako see the truth, but will Rei be able to handle the truth?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon I don't even own the computer I used to type this up on **

Rei and Minako made their way through the park. The night was clear, and the moon reflected brightly on the calm lake. The park was empty, which made sense since it was a school night. It was the perfect setting. Rei looked over at Minako who was walking along side her humming a cheery tune. Rei shook her head laughing quietly to herself.

_'Only she could pull of wearing those colors.'_

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Minako asked playfully poking Rei in the rib. Who only responded by laughing some more. Minako continued to try and poke the answer out Rei, as she tried to escape the assault on her sides. They ended up tumbling down as both tried to gain the upper hand.

"Looks like I win." Rei smirked looking down at the blonde beauty.

_'Jeez, can this girl get any more beautiful?' _Her eyes wandered down taking in the sight of Minako's flushed skin. She swallowed, and then laughed.

Minako looked up at her. She turned her head sharply to the side as she heard Rei's boast. She wasn't used to being beaten like this. She looked back at the dark haired girl. She looked into the amethyst eyes, and for reasons she wasn't completely sure of she felt her cheeks heat up. In them she could see excitement, and for a moment it looked like a flash of desire was there. Minako was pulled back from her thoughts as the smooth sound of Rei's laughter reached her ears.

"Umm, Rei?" Minako wiggled a bit under the taller girl. Rei realized she was still straddling her, and immediately jumped off. She helped Minako to her feet, although she made sure not to meet her eyes. She could feel her face blushing hard, and her ears burning.

"What's up with you tonight? You seem so cheerful and carefree."

Rei smiled and shook her head. She took Minako's hand, and began walking back onto the path. Minako was surprised to find herself blushing lightly, as Rei began to swing there hands back and forth seemingly lost in thought. Minako didn't know why this was happening.

_'Why am I blushing? Rei is my friend. My best friend, and we are just holding hands!'_ She snuck a peak at the raven priestess. _'It couldn't be! Could it?'_

Rei continued leading them on there seemingly aimless path. From the corner of her eye she could see how Minako's cheeks were now dusted pink. She smiled inwardly.

_'That was close. If she hadn't of said something, I'm not sure how far I would have taken things. I have to check myself though, if I rush this I might scare her off.' _She frowned slightly at the thought. _'No things will work out!' _

After a walking a bit further Rei stopped. Minako looked around she had no idea why Rei would decide to stop here of all places. She felt Rei squeeze her hand a bit, and looked up to meet her gaze. Behind the dark pools she could see fear. Looking at her lips, which were being worked by her teeth she could see Rei's nervousness. Rei was blushing also, which confused Minako even further.

"Mina."

Minako looked up. Something about Rei's voice just hooked her. She wasn't even sure why, but she did know her heart began to tick a little faster at the name.

"Mina you remember how some weeks ago you said you were never going to fall in love again?"

Minako nodded slowly. Of course she remembered her heart had just been broken for the zillionth time. Boys, they were all the same they say they love you, but when you don't put out they walk out. Sure Minako had gone through that drill a thousand times over. So it wasn't a big deal when it happened, but the guy hadn't just walked away. He convinced Minako that he truly loved her, and would wait. Waiting though, meant being put through weeks of verbal and emotional abuse. She didn't see why Rei would bring it up now.

"Did you mean it?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Are you really never going to love again? Does it really not matter who asks you? Will you really flat out turn them down?" Rei turned away from her, and looked up at the night sky. _'Its now or never I guess.' _

Minako watched Rei. Her questions caught her off guard. Not so much the content, but the underlying message in Rei's voice. Minako wasn't sure, but she knew there was more to this. She studied Rei, and how the stars twinkled brightly in her eyes.

"Rei, what are you really asking?" Rei looked back at her, smiling softly.

"When I asked you out tonight, a part of it was just to relieve some boredom. A part of it was just because your my best friend, and we needed a night out just the two of us before exams start kicking our butts." She laughed. Minako knew better she was rambling, she was nervous. Admittedly, Minako was too. "But honestly? Minako, I wanted to see how far this could go, if it went anywhere to begin with." She stepped closer. She took Minako's hand, and looked her straight in the eye. Minako met her gaze almost stepping back from the intensity behind the amethyst pools.

"Mina I want a chance...a chance to prove how much I-"

"Don't. Rei your my best friend and I...I-I'm not...I just can't." Minako tried to step away from her. She tried to look away, tried to avoid the pain she knew was growing in Rei's eyes.

"Why Mina? There's no one out here to stop us. I've liked you, yes liked you liked you since practically the day I met you. If anything it's just taken me awhile to really figure out what these feelings for you are." She let go of the blonde taking a shaky breath. "You're supposed to be the goddess of love. You're supposedly blessed with the gift of seeing what's inside of others. Yet you fail to see what is in front of you, to see what is within you, ."

"I know what's inside of me!"

"Do you really? Then why is it your relationships never go past a few weeks? What are you searching for that you never find in the guys that you date?"

"I know what I want and it's not-" She stopped herself not willing to say it aloud.

"Not what Minako? You know it's true. If you would stop lying to yourself you could see it also!"

"No there's nothing to see!" She turned to leave, but Rei was already in front of her.

"Why Minako? Are you that afraid?" Rei knew she was. She could see the fear screaming behind those baby blue eyes. "You shouldn't be." Rei answered for her, her voice softening as she reached for Minako's hand. "You know I'll always be right there next you, and you know the others won't have a problem with us." Minako looked away then.

"It's not about them. It's not about you. It's just me. I'm not like you."

"I never said you were Mina. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you. I can't promise that everything will be great today, tomorrow or ten years from now. But what I can promise is that I can make you happy. You say I'm you're best friend. You're mine too, and I love you for that. There's so many kind of loves, friend love, family love, selfish love, _in love._" At this point Rei had nearly closed the gap between them. She could feel Minako shake in her arms, or maybe it was her.

"And you know, that may not be where I stand today, and it's fine if you don't either. I believe that one day we could reach a pure and unconditional love for each other, and truly be in love. Until then know that no matter what happens after tonight I will always be right at your side." She pressed her lips to the blonde sending everything she had into it. Hoping that Minako could see the truth in her words. The kiss was slow apprehensive completely innocent. It was made of Reis fears, desires and hope. It was made of Minako's fears also, and her want to be happy, to be able to put her faith, trust and heart in Reis hands.

"I've never been with another girl."

"Neither have I. I don't want to be with you because you're a girl Mina. I just want you. The day I met you is one I'll never forget. I could feel it as soon as our eyes met, my heart sped up and my stomach did flips. After that I found any excuse to be near you, I wanted to feel that rush again. Study groups went from being once a month when we'd have midterms to once a week. I knew I couldn't say anything so I waited, holding it in. We started hanging more and more becoming best friends and getting closer everyday. I knew I was getting in too deep but I couldn't help it." Rei smiled as she played back different memories in her mind. She noticed Minako's eyes were watering and brushed away the ones that fell.

"Rei I think I-I'm falling for you."

**A/N: Aww soo mushy at the end there haha yeah I have issues against fluff its official anyways so this story.. basically a coming out story with the happy ending. I almost lost it in the middle until I remembered that I was going for the happy ending I was like 'oh no Minako's not supposed to turn Rei down! What do I do!' Honestly this was going in a very non fluffy direction until i caught that. This is more personalish so I was a bit jumpy about it and yeah no flames please-I haven't **_**really**_** gotten a bad one but this story isn't the one I would like to get my first blazing flame on you know- as always Thanks for reading!**


End file.
